Seamus and Hermione
by Violet Black
Summary: *reposted under new account* Seamus and Hermione have a secret, but even they don't know what it is! Seamus POV Bad British Expressions. Set in 5th Year. Review please!
1. Birthdays

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in the series!!  
  
  
  
Seamus and Hermione  
  
By Tanya Maxwell  
  
  
  
Lalala, here I am.waiting. Waiting for the mail. Time to check the time.six O'clock. Actually, I'm rather fond of this thing my dad sent me. It's called a wristwatch and it uses 'battalies'. Tap, tap, tap. Tapping my fingers on the Gryffindor table. Tap, tap, tap. Where's that house elf? I need another cup o' coffee.  
  
Oh, look, it's Harry Potter, in his pajamas. "Hey Seam!" He says. "What're you doing down here at this hour?" Oh, great, he's forgotten my birthday.  
  
"Just waiting for the mail," I tell him. "Mam's sending me a broomstick for me birthday! Maybe I'll make the Quidditch team this yeah, ah?"  
  
"Ooh, sorry Seam, I've got your gift in the dorm. Too early in the morning, you know?" He says, scratching his head. I feel sorry for that kid. I mean, besides having no mum and dad, his hair won't lie down no matter what he does. Wait a sec; he's talking. "Eh? Sorry, what did you just say?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go and wake everyone else up," he repeats. MMM, whatever.  
  
"You know, it's Hermione's birthday today, too." Jeez, the kid says 'you know' a lot.  
  
So. Many. Stairs. Seriously, this place could do with losing half of its stairs. Ah, finally, the Gryffindor common room. Our dorm room. It's quite nice actually. Better than the rooms all of us have at home. We'd probably have a bigger place if Dad hadn't left Mam when he found out she was a witch, but then, what're you gonna do?  
  
What do you know? Everybody's up and about. Well, Dean's rummaging for something, Ron's bouncing up and down on his bed, and Neville's attempting to fasten his tie. Poor Neville. He has that struggle every morning. I think Ron might just fall through his bed one day, I really do. If it was Neville doing that every day, the bed would be long gone. Then again, I'm not the most graceful person in the world, so I can't really talk.  
  
Oooh, prezzies! For you Americans, that's slang for presents. Dean gave me a soccer ball. (What the bloody hell is a soccer ball, it look like a normal ball to me) Neville gave me Chocolate Frogs and Candies that look like Potion Ingredients. I grin. I always get caught snacking in Potions. It's the school's own bloody fault. If they didn't want us to eat in Potions, they wouldn't have put it right before lunch on our schedules. Excellent! Neville can be really thoughtful sometimes. Ooh, what's this big one from Ron? Hehehe, a Broomstick Servicing Kit, complete with a bag of Every Flavor Beans. Bloody grand! He knows I'm getting a Broomstick for my birthday!  
  
Hmm, what's Harry got me? Yes! Muggle Stuff! I love Muggle crap. No idea why. What's this? Ah, hair gel. I think I might be the only Irish guy in Ireland that spikes his hair. Most Irish lads haven't even got hair. Hmm, Muggle sweets, books (what's a Hobbit?) and at last...a subscription to The Daily Prophet. Honestly, I think Harry's loaded and not telling us. Holy Shit, it's nearly time for breakfast and I still need to get a shower and try out my new hair gel.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
God, I'm gorgeous. Anyways, on to the less obvious things. Er, well, there aren't any, so I'll just talk about myself. I think I've gotten taller. I mean, I hope I have, but I really look taller this year. Hmm, Quidditch try outs are next week, I'll have to buff up in six days. What do you mean it's not possible?  
  
The Great Hall's about half full. The first years are probably still not used to getting up this early. It's only the second week of school. Well, I'm fifteen today, and that's all that matters. Sorry, correction: Hermione and I are fifteen today. I give her her gift. I think she's quite pleased. I got her a book (what else do you get Hermione??) called World-Famous Witches. I honestly reckon she'll be in the revised edition. Probably for highest grades or something like that. I also got her a box of chocolate frogs.  
  
Yes!! YES!!! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!! Here comes the mail, and hell yeah!! I've got a broomstick, I've got a broomstick! Nimbus 2001! Brilliant, Mam! Bloody Brilliant! There's a card as well. Happy Birthday, blah, blah, there's also something from your father. Flamin' heck! I haven't seen the man in fourteen years and he's always sending me gifts. Why not come and see me? Probably afraid I'll hex him! Bloody Muggle. What in the hell is this? GameBoy? Oooh, look! It runs on battalies!! I'll have to get Dean to show me how to use it. Hey, Hermione's got exactly the same one from her mum and dad! That's a bit weird isn't it? Oh well, chocolate chip pancakes for brekkie! Yummy!  
  
Transfiguration today. Not my best subject, but not my worst, so things are so bad. Oh no. Things ARE so bad. Apparently, the students haven't been getting good enough grades, so McGonagall and Dumbledore are calling everyone's parents to some bloody meeting in the Great Hall in November to discuss their children's progress. I'd better start trying, listening in class, making an effort, doing my homework, showing initiative and be- bloody-have myself. Until November, anyway.  
  
Love being Potions today. Snape just saw me chewing on some 'Eye of Manticore' while I was stirring my poison - excuse me, potion - and just looked at me like I belonged in St. Mungo's. God bless you, Neville! Unfortunately, I don't think God heard me, because Neville's just blown up his cauldron. Shit . . . So have I.  
  
My hair is green! My lovely, soft Spiked-up hair is GREEN! GREEN! Oh well, green for Ireland. But still . . .  
  
Hmm, interesting. Hermione's just told me that Muggles have these child- progress meetings, too. They're called parent-teacher interviews. Damn, sometimes I feel sorry for Muggle kids.  
  
  
  
To be Continued . . .  
  
  
  
A/n: So, what did you think? Reviews, constructive criticism, no flames please!! 


	2. Charms

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in the series!!  
  
  
  
Seamus and Hermione  
  
By Tanya Maxwell  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Whew! Just came in from Quidditch practice with Ron and Harry. Harry's got a Firebolt from his Godfather that's on the run from the ministry. Ron's got a new Nimbus 2001 (like mine!) from his brother's that should be on the run from the ministry. Fred and George Weasley were already at the Quidditch pitch when we finally got out there. I mean, I know its Saturday, but that's no reason to sleep the whole day away. Is it? I thought not. Anyway, Fred and George are beaters for Gryffindor. And Harry's the seeker. I think I might want to be keeper. I don't want to be a beater because there's 'danger' from all those bludgers. I don't want to be seeker because that's Harry's job and I wouldn't be able to remember that I was supposed to be looking for the snitch. And I can't be a chaser because, well, because I want to be keeper!  
  
Well, I'm gonna go take a shower now, and try again to wash the green out of my hair. Snape had originally wanted to send me to the hospital wing, you know, after I 'ate' potion ingredients and 'accidentally' blew up my cauldron. Er, ok, I admit it, the cauldron blowing up was actually an accident. I can get a new one when we all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. That is, if I'm not too preoccupied with going in Zonko's! Haha. Snape would probably poison me if I didn't get a new cauldron. One less student means one less exam to grade unfairly. Right?  
  
Oh no! The green has turned from green to very, very bright green! No, no no!! Must've been the shampoo. Haha, don't you dare laugh, Ron, you've got orange hair! I think I'll go to bed now.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Holy Hell, I've overslept. "Damn it, Harry, why didn't you wake me up?" I yell at Harry. Usually I don't yell at Harry, but he's the only one still in the dorm, and I'm feeling frustrated. Shit, I've just put my robes on backwards. Make that amazingly, unbelievably frustrated. Hell, forget frustrated, I'm HELLA PISSED OFF!  
  
"Sorry, Seamus, I didn't know you were in bed, the curtains were drawn," Harry says.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it," I say as I fasten my tie.  
  
"Seamus . . ." Harry begins.  
  
"Yeh?" I mutter as I shove my quills, books, and crap into my back.  
  
"You're wearing your dress robes!"  
  
Shit. "Just bloody perfect!" I strip off my robes and throw them on the bed. Now I'm just wearing my boxers and digging around in my trunk. The door opens. "Hey, will ya shut that, please? This is a pretty drafty castle, ya know!" I snap at the door opener. It is either Ron, Dean, or Neville. I turn. Ok, maybe it's not Ron, Dean, or Neville. Maybe it's Hermione. "HERMIONE?!" I yell, all dignity forgotten. "This is the BOYS' DORMITORIES!! THAT'S IT, I'M TAKING A SICKIE!"  
  
"You can't Seamus, Quidditch tryouts are tonight! You can't not show up for classes, and then show up for Quidditch!"  
  
Damn.  
  
Hermione turns and faces the wall while I slip into my Hogwarts robes. "Come on, we're late for Charms!" Harry prompts me. Arright. Arright. Lord, what a morning! There's not even enough time for breakfast!  
  
The three of us speed down the Charms corridor. We're not late yet, but we're cutting it close. I wonder what Hermione was doing in the boys' dorms. It's not like her to be late. She's usually in the class fifteen minutes before it begins, asking teachers about grades or test results. Dear Lord, there are feathers on our desks. In my first year, I accidentally made the feather that I was trying to levitate explode. Since then, I've been avoiding chickens and birds in general.  
  
Hm, apparently we're supposed to make the feathers change color. Interesting . . . NOT! Now Flitwick is explaining what to do. At times like these, I usually do what I do best. Daydream. And Yawn. Wow, Lavender is getting cuter every day. Neville's buffed up. No wait, that's a kid from Ravenclaw. We always have charms with Ravenclaws. Always. They're so smart and smug, what with their answers and all. I wonder why Hermione wasn't put in Ravenclaw? Meh. Tap, tap, tap. Tapping fingers on the desk. Hmm, hmm, hmm. I wonder what Dean's thinking about. He promised to play 'bored games' with me tonight. He insists they're fun, but I can't really see how you can have fun play a 'bored game'. Hm. Muggles and their ridiculous names for things.  
  
Flitwick just stopped talking. Uh oh. "Er, Parvati?" I poke the girl beside me. "What are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yes! I made the Quidditch team! Hurrah! Hurrah! I'm keeper for Gryffindor! God bless that Angelina! She's captain now that Oliver Wood's graduated. I showed those sixth and seventh years good! Nobody messes with Seamus Finnigan! Except Mam when I get too messy! Uh, scratch that last part. Now, off to the 'bored games'!  
  
Ok, so 'bored games' aren't actually that boring. In fact, they would be quite entertaining if Dean didn't beat every single bloody time! Lucky Ron and Neville are playing as well. They're worse than me. Harry is just circling the table shouting out tips to us. Other Gryffindors are gathering to watch us play. I'm gonna let Harry take my place now so I can write a letter to Mam. Maybe I'll write one to Dad as well, thanking him for the GameBoy. Mam gave me his Muggle address before summer vacation ended.  
  
Ah, I've finished both letters with time to spare! "Anyone need to go to the Owlery?" I yell to the crowd that had formed around the games table.  
  
Hermione jumps up. "I do!"  
  
Me and Hermione walk together to the Owlery. Unfortunately, it's dark in them stairways, and I, sort of, fell up. I didn't fall down, I fell up. If that's possible. Hermione's lovely. She stopped to see if I was all right. And then she picked up me and my letters.  
  
"Seamus," she says. "Why are you sending a letter to my house?"  
  
"What?" I reply. "Oh, no, that's just a letter to my dad!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
To be Continued . . .  
  
  
  
A/n: Ooh, cliffy. Sorta. Anyways, review!! 


End file.
